battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Yukie Utsumi (Novel)
Backstory Yukie Utsumi (内海幸枝 Utsumi Yukie) is the female class representative and a setter of the volleyball team. She is an intelligent, caring girl, who is bold enough to say what she was thinking. She is best friends with Haruka, and has a crush on Shuya Nanahara whom she met in elementary school in April on a rainy day while trying to organize the volleyball and little league teams in the gym. Her other friends are Chisato Matsui, Yuka Nakagawa, Satomi Noda, Yuko Sakaki, Fumiyo Fujiyoshi, Izumi Kanai, and Noriko Nakagawa. She is held in high regard by most of her classmates, as both Shinji Mimura and the proud Takako Chigusa consider her to be trustworthy. She's resourceful and caring and during the program she was much more willing to give people such as Shinji Mimura and Yoshimi Yahagi a chance, despite their pasts. On the other hand the rest of her group didn't go with her opinions. Yukie is a good leader, as shown in the program when she gathers her friends, and tries to make peace or reassure people when things go wrong. Yukie is described as a model student and she often organised events such as the girl's volleyball. Appearance Yukie is decribed as outgoing and wasn't afraid to say what she was thinking and cared about her friends which lead to her downfall when she hesitated on shooting Satomi Noda. Yukie had her hair braided down both sides. Friends and Enemies Yukie was on good terms with most in the class but she was best friends with Haruka Tanizawa who was on the volleyball team too. She was good friends with: Chisato Matsui, Satomi Noda, Noriko Nakagawa, Izumi Kanai, Fumiyo Fujiyoshi and Yuka Nakagawa. She had a crush on Shuya Nanahara and he described her as his type. Yukie was trusted by most of the class, even people such as the proud and solitary Takako Chigusa and Shinji Mimura. Haruka Tanizawa has a crush on Yukie. In the Program Yukie came up with the plan to gather as many of the girls as possible together, and have them think things through and try to work out a way off of the island. She first approaches Haruka Tanizawa. They later decide to only let girls join as boys are more aggressive and could ruin their chances at surviving. Haruka decides only to let girls join. They approach Satomi Noda, Yuka Nakagawa and Chisato Matsui, but decide not to let Yoshimi Yahagi (since she was in Mitsuko's gang) join. The last person she approached was Kaori Minami, who was too frightened to accept the offer. They later witnessed the double suicides of Sakura Ogawa and Kazuhiko Yamamoto by jumping off a cliff She and the rest of her group find a lighthoues and lock themselves in. A scout discovers Yuko Sakaki, who's verging on catatonic. After Hiroki Sugimura delivers an injured Shuya Nanahara to the lighthouse. Yukie takes care of him and dresses his wounds; she also convinces the other girls to let him stay. When Shuya awakens, Yukie tells him who has died while he was out. She mentions that several people, including Hirono Shimizu, Yutaka Seto, Keita Iijima, Yuichiro Takiguchi, Tadakatsu Hatagami, Toshinori Oda, and Shuya's good friend Shinji Mimura, have died; Yukie then admits that she likes Shuya. In the kitchen, Yuko Sakaki attempts to poison Shuya after having witnessed the aftermath of his struggle with Tatsumichi Oki. Yuko accidentally kills Yuka Nakagawa with the poison and then Satomi Noda has a paranoia attack and shoots Chisato Matsui. Yukie goes in to shoot and stop Satomi but is gunned down before she can. Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Category:Lighthouse Girls Category:Main Characters